Frail
by xxagent182xx
Summary: After a traumatic event, Vegeta loses his memory. He slowly regains it as the body count begins to rise, again. He soon realizes he may know who is killing his loved one. Will he find out who has killed his family and friend? Or will he be too late?
1. 1

**Frail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters… No surprise there

**Chapter 1: Moonlit crimson**

A shudder ran up my spine; shaking me to the very core of my being. A rancid taste filled my mouth as bile rose up in the back of my throat; I barely managed to hold back what little I ate for dinner. I focused my eyes on the door at the end of the hall; my feet slamming against the floor with each step seemingly in slow motion.

I knew what laid behind that door and it brought a sickness to my heart as I neared the door. The door- mere feet away but it felt like hours to me. A sudden noise sounded from behind the door, barely audible to my ears and it caused my heart to speed up and dread to fill my mind.

_Oh god... please no..._

The cold door knob was now caught in my palm and I was turning it- shoving it open and I was in familiar room but it laid raged and torn in front of my feet. Dressers were over turned and clothes scattered about the room…

_God… What happened here…?_

A scent filled my nostrils and it was one that was too familiar for my liking.

_Blood… _

My eyes moved towards the far end of the room… something red catching my eyes.

A trail of dark crimson was lit by dim moonlight and my eyes could only stare forward yet my mind screamed for them to turn away. My lips parted in a silent gasp. The trail of blood led to the still body of Vegeta. His eyes wide- staring forward to me... past me to the open door I entered the room through. Snapped bones glistened almost beautifully in the light; they had been shoved through the tan skin of his arm, which now was twisted as was his ankle. His clothes were torn in various places, the cloth pulled back to reveal gaping wounds. Scratches littered his face, one across his cheek and another on his forehead. It was as if someone had attacked them and barely grazed the skin.

His body was doused in blood; all of it couldn't possibly have come from him… I shook my head in denial as I tried to rid my mind of the demons I knew would plague it. My hand reached forward to his broken body as I said his name lowly. I couldn't tell if he was alive or not, I almost wished... he wasn't.

His pupils shifted slowly towards me and I jumped back, startled by the not so sudden movement but surprising none the less. His eyes were dull and lifeless but his heart was beating steadily under a snapped ribcage. No where in his eyes was pain. Only a blank confused stare met mine. "Vegeta… who did this to you?" My eyes narrowed at the thought.

Who could have committed such a heinous act? I have seen some horrible things in my life, but nothing like our life has been in the last 6 days. I've seen Earth explode, my children going with it... but this? Brutal murders without reason. Innocent people are being killed and there is nothing I can do about it… I can only try and stop it and so far...

My eyes flickered over Vegeta; he has been through so much in the last few days. Physically… he doesn't look too well I can only hope that mentally he is doing much better than I am. I moved from my own thoughts back to Vegeta. I need to get him to Bulma immediately so she can put him in the regeneration tank. Maybe he could explain what happened…

"I'm going to pick you up ohkay?" He gave a painful nod and I bent down, pulling him into my arm and holding him close to my chest. He shivered lightly and his teeth chattered together as I began walking from the room. Vegeta let his eyes slowly slide shut as I started down the stairs... knowing it would only get worse from here out.

**To be continued… **

**Agent182: **Yes, short but it's all that needed to be written in this chapter… I know I have a lot of stuff to update and I'm going to get back, into the swing of things hopefully soon. The next chapter should be up quickly... I am already in progress of writing it. I hope you liked it and as always it is nice to see what you think.


	2. 2

Frail

Chapter 2: Pink is the new red

My mouth could have fallen to my feet as I saw Goku standing in the center of my lab, Vegeta in his arms. The prince of Sayians… drenched in blood and his skin covered sickly wounds half covered by thin fabric.

No words left Goku's mouth as he rushed over to me and I knew what he wanted. I spun quickly and was to the Regeneration tanks.

I pressed in a few red buttons with shaking fingers, hearing the machine came to life a moment later. Goku placed Vegeta inside the tank and after pressing another button it began to fill with a now pink liquid.

Sad eyes met mine and I'm sure mine reflected the same emotions back to the young Sayian.

God... who did this?

Who could do this?

Vegeta- he's one of the strongest beings in the universe and someone beat the living hell out of him.

Vegeta thought nothing of it when Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, Tien, and Chaltzu were killed. To Vegeta they were considerably weaker than himself and someone was probably out to get revenge. A weakling he said….

I looked to Vegeta's still form. A weakling? No weakling could do this.

A shudder coursed through my body. Who would be next? I shook my head quickly and there was a sudden comforting hand on my shoulder. Goku…

He smiled softly at me and said everything would be alright. Of course it would be. When Goku said everything would be alright… it was always alright.

"Bulma, I'm going to go home and get some dinner… ChiChi is probably worried sick." I nodded sharply.

"I'll tell you when he heals."

"Will you be alright Bulma?" I didn't know the answer to that question but I knew the lie to it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He looked hesitant for a moment but he forced a smile, as did I. He then placed 2 fingers to his forehead and disappeared in a blur of blue and orange.

The second he was gone, I felt my lip twitch and tears at the corner of my eyes. I turned away from the glass tank, my eyes now filled with tears of fear and sadness.

This isn't happening... it can't be…

I would wake up in the morning and everything would be alright. I glanced back to Vegeta through my blurred vision and mouthed, 'I love you.' I knew I would receive no answer like usual… so, I turned away and headed towards my bedroom.

The floor was icy under my bare feet as I walked down the hall to my room. I stopped in the doorway of my room, placing my hand on the door frame as I gazed into the room. I looked to the floor, my eyes taken away from the light that spilled through the window and onto the empty bed.

Vegeta…

I sighed and walked towards my bed, slipping off my shirt as I moved towards the dresser. I opened a drawer as I pulled my pants down with my free hand then kicked them away. I grabbed up a thin pair of cotton pants and a matching pink tank top. I unhooked my bra and quickly put on my nightclothes, I was very glad to be free of those tight pants.

I threw back the blankets and got into bed, my eyes burned from lack of sleep as they slowly shut.

My eyes shot open. What the fuck…?

I sat up and blinked back my vision. What was that sound?

Did Trunks come home and not tell me? I crawled out of bed, flipping on the light as I grabbed my matching pink robe.

Maybe Vegeta woke up…

I headed down the hall, walking briskly. "Vegeta?" I called, but received no answer. "Trunks?" Still silence…

Oh god… what if- no it can't be. I shook my head as I quickened my pace. The sound… I couldn't even describe what it sounded like… all I knew was… it must have came from my lab. Where Vegeta was unconscious and helpless…

I was to the door and I shoved it open. "Vege-"

There was pain in my throat and I realized I couldn't breathe. I gasped as a figure stepped in front of me- their face hidden by darkness… their hand- clutching my neck and shutting off my oxygen. _Oh god NO!_

My hands clawed at theirs, slashing at them with my nails but to no avail. I tried to cry out for help but my voice was only a raspy breath.

A laugh came from the person- monster holding me, slowly choking me to death. Black crept across my vision.

_No please god- no don't let me die! _

Then the hand was gone and I could breathe. The pulled in air painfully but it seemed like pure bliss. I hadn't realized I had fallen onto the floor until I looked up to see someone looming over me.

_Oh Fu-_ pain flared at my face, and I heard a loud crack as my skull hit the wall… I was on the floor again. I grasped onto my bleeding head. The agony was blinding as I tried to get to my feet, blood spilled into my eyes and through my fingers that tried to hold the wound close and stop the blood flow.

A voice whispered, "This will only hurt… a little." I could sense a wicked grin on the maniacs face as his hand slapped across my face again, my lip splitting and my teeth knocking loose.

"Don't…" My voice was slurred; a copper taste filled my mouth and dripped down my chin. Through eyes blurred with tears and blood, I saw the hand pull back again. It swung forward and I clenched my eyes shut- letting the pain take me over as I felt the back of my skull give away as it smashed against the wall.

To be continued…

Agent182: Hopefully it was decent. Way better than the other shit versions I wrote. I don't think I've ever wrote in Bulma's POV before so... this is a first. Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed, it's always nice to receive your thoughts…. Even if it's a few words… -- Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading.


End file.
